Question: In his chemistry class, Daniel took 4 exams. His scores were 85, 92, 83, and 92. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $85 + 92 + 83 + 92 = 352$ His average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.